mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rizdik VeryQwik
Character Profile http://www.uploadfile.info/uploads/de9d68a975.jpg -Sorcerer: Compared to wizards, sorcerers cannot learn as many spells, but they can cast more spells per day and without needing to prepare them in advance. Sorcerers do not use spellbooks but rely on their innate magical abilities instead. Thus, they are unable to obtain new spells by copying them from scrolls or spellbooks. Conversely, however, they do not need to cary spellbooks or worry about having them stolen. Real Name: Rizdik VeryQwik IC Information ' ''Current Age: 58 Attitude: Confident and inquisitive. He has the tendancy to ask questions, with a childlike interest, but doesn't always go about it with a politeness most are used to. He's tolerable of others until they get inside his 'personal bubble', which he considers closer than three feet of his person. When touched, he makes it very clear to those touching him, that he dislikes it. Often times using a spell to fortify that clarification. Appearance: He stands just over three feet tall, often correcting people that call him tiny, or short, by saying he's vertically challenged. His eyes look like a pair of cat's-eye gems. His hair hangs disheveled atop his head. Appearance, Part II. (Equipment worn): Changing from time to time, his robes are always crafted from silk. He tends towards a look that is both trendy and practical. His jewelry is common by looks, but outlandish by make. Rings both enhancing his natural ability to cast spells, and his amulet grants him the ability of charm. His cloak is astonishingly beatiful, adding to his already charismatic look. Mystra's Dogma: Love magic for itself. Do not treat it just as a weapon to reshape the world to your will. True wisdom is knowing when not to use magic. Strive to use magic less as your powers develop, for often the threat or promise of its use outstrips its actual performance. '''Magic is Art, the Gift of the Lady, and those who wield it are privileged in the extreme. Conduct yourself humbly, not proudly, while being mindful of this. Use the Art deftly and efficiently, not carelessly and recklessly. Seek always to learn and create new magic. (Taken from Dungeons & Dragons: Forgotten Realms: Faiths and Pantheons, page 50, © 2002 Wizards of the Coast) Common Statistics Height: 3' 4" Weight: 68 lbs Skin Tone: Pale Skin Texture: Smooth and cool Eyes: Iridescent Amber '' Hair:'' Deep red. Accent: 'Backwater' slang. Commonly spoken languages: Halfling and Elven '' Race:'' Ghostwise Halfling Left Handed or Right Handed: Left Handed Recognizable Features: Vertically Challenged Relatives: He considers his whole tribe his relatives, but the closest are his brother, a ranger devoted to Nobanion; cousin, master of kukri fighting styles; and his sister, a cleric to Yondalla, and is also the tribes spiritual leader. His cousin spent some time in Harrowdale with him, when he first arrived in the Dales, but has since returned home, with his brother and sister, where all three still reside. Jewelry or other decorations: Small rings. One on each hand. Made of a mixture of silver and gold. A blue stoned amulet, hanging on a silver chain. ' (OOC) Information' Playing Status: Active Regional Feats (Concept Related): -Spell Focus (Enchantment): Enjoys the non-lethality of this school of magic. -Combat Casting: Has learned to cast effectively, whilst under attack. -Spell Focus (Transmutation): Has a natural affinity towards Transmuatation. -Spell Penetration: Has learned to cast on those with spell resistance more effectively. Current Character Level: 14 Current Character Alignement: CG ''-Perfect Alignment Title:'' Free Spirit '' Time spent in Myth Drannor:'' 8 years Category:PC